Tales of a teenage heartbreak
by vaguebeauty
Summary: Carmen is the sister of the Frog Brothers, and while they being hunters she is not. By saving the wild-haired Lost Boy at the age of fifteen, she owes him a debt and more. The brothers seem convinced she has turned when they find her hanging with the lionsmane and take action, resulting in a very angry Lost Boy and his pack.


_I do not own Lost Boys in any way, shape, or form. _

_I only own Carmen and any characters you don't recognise. _

_I hope you all enjoy - with love, bleedingscars. :3_

_Onward fellow readers - away!_

* * *

**PLAYLIST **

(Theme) Nolan Gerard Funk - Break My Heart

Everclear - Rockstar

Nickelback - Burn It to the Ground

Skillet - Hero

Fireflight - Unbreakable

Bowling For Soup - The Bitch Song

Pat Benatar - Heartbreaker

(Ending Theme) Stellar Corpses - Vampire Kiss

_Steel to my trembling lips, How did the night ever get like this?  
_

_One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down. Bottom of the bottle hits,  
_

_Waking up my mind as I throw a fit the breakin' is takin' me down, down, down.._

_My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after. I've been standing here my whole life,  
_

_Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize It's spinnin' back around now, on this road I'm crawling  
_

_Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right.. _

**Adam Lambert - Runnin'. **

**Birthdays Suck / **_Part One _

_"Beware of the vampires, they lure only to kill." - Frog Brothers_

Today was all the same except for one little detail; it was my thirteenth birthday. You would think that I would have a wonderful party with cake, and presents. No, that wasn't the case for the _Frog Family_. Yup, I was from _that_ family. This was probably the worst birthday I could remember, It was a monday and you know when your birthday is on a monday it sucks. I hate mondays, so that's one reason this birthday bites for me. My brothers were only eleven, they were out of the cute phase onto full blown terrors phase. They were sweet and kind, but when they are in a bad mood, I get stuck with a cold shower and a granola bar because they eat up the whole damn house and I'm the one who has to buy all the food!

Then came the parentals; they were useless. When I was twelve, an old friend of theirs introduced them to the green powder substance I later found out was weed. After the first high they had, they were hopeless. Their drug addicts in hippy wear, I knew that being the older sister since my parentals couldn't help I had to step up. They were always high, and over the years it became a hassle just to get them moving so after awhile of trying we stopped. I ran the shop along with the two terrors known as my brothers, and at night I took a fighting class so I could defend myself and become stronger. I knew all types of battle techniques from the moderate to the advanced ones, almost every night I was looking for a fight; I enjoyed the adrenaline the rush of exhiliaration. I ran track, every morning before school and after; not only did it clear my head but it felt good to push myself over the edge past the point of exhaustion, giving me the endurophins, the strength.

My brothers, Alan and Edgar Frog; they were a team. Sometimes I think they sleep in the same bed, their almost conjoined at the hip. It was frightening sometimes, they were the weirdest of all. They were like walking science experiments, I think they would have been happy to exclude me cause they may be eleven but they were smart as hell and were mature; though sometimes they had their faults. They despied vampires and anything of the supernatural; most boys would love all of that, not these two. They were like robots; they went through a schedule that was very strict. I was the only normal one of the family, or so I thought.

I had gotten my shower, and brushed my teeth. I slipped on the clothes I had picked out, a pair of denim jeans along with a black long-sleeve shirt and combat boots with a stripe jacket. I was also the only one in the family who didn't dress in either hippy clothing or army style. I always dressed simply and wild, sometimes when I'd wear a skirt I'd have jeans underneath. Okay, when I said I was normal, I may not have meant literally but in this family it would be as normal as it could get. I slowly and carefully brushed out my thick black-brown hair. I was the oddball of the family, I didn't get my looks from any of them - I got all my looks and traits from either my aunts and uncles or grandparents. After painfully brushing out the knots in my hair I snatched up my denim bookbag and quickly ran downstairs before the two terrors could eat all the food - but guess what? - they did. I huffed, and clutched my stomach.

Whoopie, granola bars and bananas for me. The only thing those two would eat would be the good cereal - and milk. I grabbed a granola bar while giving the two brats a glare, why couldn't they have gotten the banana - it was healthy! I munched on the granola bar and poured myself a glass of orange juice - which we were almost out of. Note to self; buy more orange juice. They happily ate their food, and packed their bags. I opened my mouth to ask, "Have you -?" Edgar grunted, and Alan cut me off - "Yes, we did." Okay, damn. "Did you -?" Edgar was the one that responded in his deep voice - which by the way was strange for his age.. Maybe I should call a doctor for that? - "Yes, we did." I huffed, okay next question. "Are you -?" They both sneered and grunted, "Yes we are." I shook my head, what the hell? "Alright, let's go." I slid off the chair, and picked up my bag that was at my feet - and fixed the boys shirts ignoring their hands that tried to swat me away. I let go with a glare, "Alright, I'm done." They muttered and strode out, hmph.

I grabbed the keys to lock up and strode out - closing the doors and locking the grates. I saw the bus pull up and waited as they got on sending me a glare once they got to their seats and the bus drove off. I sighed and walked for my bike, I went to get on but then noticed the tires seemed dull. I looked at the rubber and let out a groan when I saw that it was a flat. Guess I'm walking; twenty blocks. Goody, birthdays suck. I started my walk, and tried to simmer down my grumpy mood by humming a song. I got their just after the bell had rung - damnit. Here I was, soaking wet from a stupid car that had swerved and slewed up sludge, which covered my jeans legs and my boots. I had tripped just about thirteen times, and ended up with a scrape on both hands and a split lip and dirt smudged on my cheek. I had stepped in dog crud and now I am late for homeroom - what else could make my day worse?

I had trudged in grumbling darkly - and was sent to the principal's office for being tardy - the teacher had hardly looked up at me to notice what state I was in for an excuse! So here I was now - sitting in an leather chair in the office with an even darker mood glaring at the desk which had done nothing wrong. The principal strode in and gasped at the sight of me - giving pity as I explained what and why I was late and in this mess. She simply gave me a warning and an overly cheery _Happy Birthday_. I just sneered, took my pass and headed off to class muttering darkly. I had sat beside a boy who had thrown crumpled paper balls at my head all through the period and a girl behind me who either tugged at my pigtails or shoved at my chair trying to get a rise out of me.

When the bell finally rung for lunch, I couldn't stay in my seat for another moment and shot up out my desk shoving my way through the roaring crowd. I sat in the normal seat I did, and began happily chewing my turkey sandwhich and my mood dropped to another dark place as I saw the snoobiest girl in third grade. She snickered at me and flipped her perfect blonde hair behind her shoulder, and smiled fakly at my scowl. "Hey Froggy, where's your lilypad?" I arched an eyebrow at that, man she sounded stupid. I chomped an angry bite out of my sandwhich and she giggled before snatching the sandwhich out my hand, and I let out a shout as I leaped out my seat - which toppled and fell over, "Give that back!" Juilette giggled, "Or what? Amphian's don't eat sandwhiches." I snarled, and grabbed the first thing I could get ahold of - my lunchbox and I wacked her with it, she let out a screech and the sandwhich dropped.

She screamed at me, "Look what you did!" She lunged at me with a high-pitch wail and we both went down - the kids were cheering and the lunch-ladies frantic trying to get the principal and one even tried to pry Juilette off of me. We weren't budging for shit, though. Her nails raked down my cheek, and I let out a shriek as I felt the blood flow - I had ahold of her hair tugging painfully and let go and slugged her satisified as she was knocked onto her back with blood gushing from her nose and it was then that I heard the searing **CRACK!** of her nose as she sobbed and her blood dripped from my knuckles. The principal finally strode in and pride us away - scolding me how this was not only the third time I'd been in the office but for fighting.

I had stayed after school, and the brothers already knew that on my birthdays I got detention. By the time it was time to go home, It was already dark and the boardwalk was already alive with life, the boardwalk at night was always electrifying and thrilling. I struggled through the crowd's current swearing everytime someone knocked into me or stepped on my feet - damn, am I really that short you don't notice me yet you all notice some eight year old child! I huffed, clutching the straps of my backbag so tight my knuckles turned white. Ha ha, bad pun. I let out a yelp as one burly man had knocked into me so hard, I went sprawling back. I grunted and sat up shaking out my hair and dusting off my clothes with a growl, "**Fuck**." I looked up startled as a man had tsked and spoke, "You, girly, have a vugular mouth." I narrowed my eyes, and stood angrily. "What of it?" I knew somewhere in the back of my mind, that this man was up to no good and that I was doing the wrong thing in talking to him but right now I was fuming and looking for a fight.

The man grinned, I took that moment to get a good look at him. He stood about the height of six feet with a skinny well-built frame almost athletic along with shaggy dark brown hair and baby blue eyes that shimmered like the moonlight ghosting upon the crashing sea - he had plump lips and curly eyelashes that framed his almond-shaped eyes. He wore a simple white t-shirt with a pair of loose-fitting jeans topped off with dirtied work boots and a leather jacket, his hair spilling over his shoulders. He looked some-where between the age of twenty and thirty but could pull off to be a teenager. "I'll show you." That held all kinds of promises, and when he reached to grab me I let out a war cry - almost like a shriek and I smacked his arm away and then proceeded to kick him where the sun don't shine. He let out a pained grunt, and fell to his knees clutching his family jewels and spluttered, "**Bitch**."

I took off shoving through the crowd, it was all a cat and mouse game. I heard the man's pounding footsteps, and shouts. I let out a yelp just as I had reached the bike's and the man had me held off the ground. I did what anyone would do; I kicked, and screamed thrashing in the man's hold. He cursed cause people were starting to glance, and hearing a cold voice I froze in my spot as my voice died in my throat. "Is there any particular reason you are by my bike and holding that girl like so?" I gulped, and looked to the voice. David, otherwise known as the leader of the Lost Boys with the wild child of the group, Paul. He was grinning at me, and I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I just whimpered like a little puppy, and the man holding me set me down pushing me into his side.

"Yes, she's my daughter. She had ran away from me." The man lied through his teeth, I let out a wail thrashing in his grip trying to get out of the man's strong grasp. "You are not my father, I am not your daughter! Let go of me, you.. you.. **whore**!" David raised a perfectly cool eyebrow, while Paul was busy hooting with laughter. The man let out his own yelp as I had bit his hand. Once released I had ran behind the two Lost Boys clutching David's trench coat as he glared at the now shaking man. I would rather be thrown to the wolves than a pedophile shaggy look-a-like. David growled, "Leave the girl alone, and go back to your house and if you ever come near my bike again, I'm not the only one you'll have to worry about." The man gulped, and nodding furiously he shot off like a bullet.

David looked down at me and softened a bit, "Now what were you doing?" I huff, "I was angry, today sucked, and I was looking for a fight." David snickered, "Well, that explains that." He gracefully slid on his motorcycle, and Paul nudged me with a smile. "You're a real spitfire." I didn't know wether to thank him or ask him what the hell that meant, but as soon as I opened my mouth to speak, two shouts that were not my own roared my name. I heard the pounding footsteps and looked back seeing my brothers, er. They were scowling at the boys, and when they got to my side they grunted. Alan spoke, "These two bothering you?" I shook my head as Edgar snorted, "No. They saved me." I gave Paul a hug which he happily returned and I gave David a hug to which he was surprised, "Thank you." I took off with my brothers hot on my tail, with no other word.

_There's one reason I have told you about my birthdays; they sucked but they always lead to me what I am and have become. _

* * *

**Happy Fifteenth / **_Part Two _

_"The only thing worse than being in a debt with someone, it's being in a debt with a vampire." - Alan Frog_

I was in one of my moods, angry and hating the world. Yes, today was another birthday. One year before the big sweet sixteenth, it was my fifteenth birthday and so far today I had been tripped, trampled, and whistled at. Some men even tried a grab at me, which only resulted in me snapping their wrists. The Frogs - Alan, Edgar, and I had decided since I had always had a bad streak for the worst birthdays we would try to make it better by going out for pizza and icecream. The sun was setting and the sky was inkling with beautiful orange and pink hues creating a sunbeam across the crashing ocean waves.

I had just gotten out the shower; the sting of the scalding water tinging my moonlight pale skin a pink hue, the steam coming off flesh diminishing as the cool air of my room hit it. Goosebumps prickling the milky white skin, causing me to shiver. I pulled on a simple pair of black jeans along with a white tank top and black leather jacket with my worn out combat boots. I blow-dried and brushed out my hip-length thick hair, and put on some lipgloss and eyeliner. Unlike the girls who caked their face - all I needed was lipgloss or lipstick and eyeliner or mascara, maybe some eyeshadow but that was it.

I had stalked down the stairs to meet the now thirteen-year-old so called vampire hunters, they were outside ready to lock up. I walked out, and took the lock from them, and as they shoved the doors and gates closed I put the lock through it's loop and clicked it shut. Smells assaulted my nose, hotdogs, sweat, ocean air, perfume, cologne. It made my head spin but in a good way, the night life was still as electrifying. Alan and Edgar flanked my sides as we strode to the pizza and icecream shop - yum. Alan and Edgar strode in, but paused along with myself as we heard the snickers and laughs. We looked at the Lost Boys, and Paul grinned at me. Marko gave me a wiggle of his fingers and his cheshire smile, as Dwayne gave me an icy scowl and David gave me a menacing smirk. Edgar and Alan growled and shoved me in. I shook my head from its numbing daze, we stood in line happily and waited. When we were next we ordered our pizza, we all liked the same thing; pizza with extra cheese, mushrooms, and bread sticks on the side with garlic sauce.

The man behind the counter attempted to flirt with me, but I just gave him a death glare and he hurriedly went to get the pizza as Alan Edgar and I slid in a booth waiting as we sipped our drinks. I had mine all mixed; Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, Sprite, Coke, and Mt. Dew all in one. The brothers cringed watching me sip mine, they had no taste! I snickered at the faces they made, and tapped my boots against tile out of boredom. I slid out the booth as Edgar and Alan had sat beside each other, and strode for the jukebox. I only had enough change left for one song, I deposited my quarter in the slot and scanned the selection then grinned. I pressed the numbers one-three-five and listened to the speakers above blare _Summer Camp I Want You_. I could never get tired of this song! I casually walked over to the Frogs who were now shoving there faces full of pizza and slid in the booth and grabbed two slices eating them and swallowing down the rest of my soda ignoring the eyes on my form, and once we were done we got our icecream - Alan had strawberry, Edgar had Chocolate, and I had vanilla with chocolate sprinkles. I had finished my icecream last as always, Edgar and Alan waiting impatiently.

Once outside the store, The Lost Boys have long since been gone. Edgar and Alan glanced at me and said that they would be gone to the store for something, and I just shrugged watching them leave. I took up a spot on the railings as I had gotten sucked into the masses and overwelmed with the smell of weed, I slid off wanting to clear my haze by walking along the beach. The wind whipped my hair around furiously, slapping against my sides and shoulders as the wind chilled my burning face. The sand dipped from the weight of my boots and the seagulls flew passed my head almost in fear. It was then and only then, did I come out of my mind numbing haze and finally heard the cries and snarls as well as the scuffle and almost pounding steps. What the hell? I being the curious person I am, decided to go look. I walked further beginning to see the dancing flames of a fire, and the spill of crimson liquid. I saw few bodies, two were ripped to shreds and the other three had their throats ripped out, but that wasn't what shocked me the most.

Paul was fighting a huge beast; **werewolf!** My mind screamed at me to run as I finally got a glimpse of Paul's face, he was a **vampire!** His face was deformed; his eyebrows rose higher and almost pointed as his cheekbones were always defined and his fangs large and pointy glistened with every snarl ripped from his throat, his face was more angular. The joker I always saw him for was gone, masked with the monster he kept hidden. My legs were like jelly, wanting to collapse underneath me but stayed frozen in place. The beast was large and fur covered it's bulky body, sweating coating it's fur as it's canines bared dripping drool and blood. I picked up the nearest branch out of instinct, the two wrapped up in battle to even notice or detect my prescence.

I raised the branch high as both hands clutched the end so hard my knuckles turned white, sheer sweat dripping from my eyebrows but not covering my scent. I swung as hard and used as much strength as I could muster as I shouted, "Hey dog-breath!" The sound of wood clashing upon the beasts skull rang through the area, and if they hadn't noticed me before they noticed now. The snarling beast's lips curled back as it let out a roar, and the vampire looked smug. Oh** fuck**, _what have I done?_ My shriek was cut off as the vile werewolf had crashed upon my form knocking me on my back, it's jaws snapping against the branch I had used as a barrier. "Oy! Fucker, I hate mutts like you!" Paul let out a howling laugh, and my anger spiked. I roared, "Help me you fanged bloodsucker!" Paul blinked at me as if in a daze and I let out a howl as the wolf had plunged it's claws deep into my thigh, my blood spilled as the new-found gash was out in the open. Paul lit a joint, and took a puff before striding over, and launched the putrid beast away. As the werewolf was ripped away it's canines had dug deep into my left cheek and I let out a wailing scream as my flesh was taken with the vile creature. I rolled onto my stomach with a whine as Paul and the beast had begun to battle it out once more. I attempted to crawl away, dragging my dead leg behind me creating a thick trail of red. I heard the agonizing screech from the werewolf and heaved as I turned panting for air.

The wolf had began to burn, the smell of its flesh stunk and I fought the urge to retch. Paul had shifted back watching the wolf turn slowly to ash, with his back to me. My pulse was racing and my headbeat fluttered like crazy as I fought to stay awake. Paul had then turned to face me and tsked shaking his head, "Never thought I'd see the day." He looked to me and grinned causing my heartbeat to race, and when he began walking for me I wanted so bad to collapse. My chest heaved up and down as my elbows held my upper half into an almost sitting position, he kneeled on the tips of his boots tilting his head at me. I saw a storm brewing in his eyes, the fear evident in my form as he gave a sharp inhale. His lips turned up in a smile, "I'm Paul." What? No thank you?!

I opened my mouth to speak, but everything became black as I collapsed onto the ground, the only thing I remember before going out completely was a faint _'Thank you_.'

* * *

**Paul's Act of Kindness / **_Part Three_

_"Even the most cold-hearted can show a kindness to those in need." - Star _

_(_**Paul's POV**_)_

I didn't know what to make out the mortal at my feet, my side, in my arms as I carried her limp bleeding and bloodied form to the hospital. I knew her from when she was thirteen, when I had inhaled her scent. She was simply stunning, and when she had fought that beast I truly was amazed - even when she had the decency to insult me while fighting off the creature. She was a walking hothead, headstrong and independant. The perfume of her blood un-nerved me but I kept the monster deep within locking it in it's cage for now, she smelt like apples and cinammon, it was simply ravishing. The hospital's white walls and bright lihts had me reeling, that's one thing I hated from this place. Aside from needles, and the smell of sanitizer and iodine. Upon seeing the blood and wounds, the nurses and doctors rushed to my side and when they went to take my girl - wait, my girl?! I had growled at them, and held her a little tighter. The doctors and nurses pried the human girl from my arms - explaining that she could die from all the bloodloss if I had not let go. That made my blood freeze farther - die? The beautiful angel before me, on the brink of death, no.

I watched helpless as they laid the girl on the gurney and began prepping and everything - all the while pushing the gurney to a room. I sat in a leather hospital chair, and stared numbly at the floor - in thought. Many different emotions swelled within my being - love, lust, anger, sorrow, pain. I heard a cough at my side and looked to see an elderly woman - I blinked. She smiled sweetly at me and I felt warmth flood through myself, she patted my thigh and tilted her head as she asked, "That your girl?" I opened my mouth to speak, but when nothing came out I closed my mouth and shook my head for no. The woman let out a chuckle, "You seemed quite fond of her, it's a shame she's hurt. May I ask what happened?" He wanted to tell this woman everything inside of him, she reminded him of his grandmother. "I don't think it's my right to explain when I believe the girl doesn't want me to unless I have permission."

I heard the pounding footsteps, and looked to see the older Frog's brothers, they glared as they passed me though confusion shone through their eyes. I stood and followed them slowly as not to cause suspicion, I wanted to know the girl's name. I looked at the file that hung in the holder by the door, _Carmen Mina Frog_. Interesting name for an interesting girl. I set the file back and feeling eyes burning holes into my head, I looked up to see the Frog brothers are the ones watching me. I grinned, and gave them a wink before striding out. I went to VideoMax, for some reason I don't know, I just knew I needed answers to what I was feeling and knew Max might know something. I walked for my bike, and slid on as the engine rumbled and I took off full-speed.

I strode into the VideoMax with a wide face-splitting grin, and Max looked just about to bust a vein. I laughed at the sight of him, he was literally red in the face. The last customer had fled, with her kid upon seeing me. Oops, what can I say? Max growled, "You better have a good reason for being here and scaring away my customers." He strode for the door locking it, and flipped the open sign to closed and walked - no, thudded over to me with his hands on his hips. I spoke with a serious tone that I see it shocked him, "I am in trouble." He blinked and sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "What did you this time, Paul?" I huffed, "It wasn't me this time, I don't think.." My brows furrowed in confusion replaying everything in my head. "Okay, explain?" Max looked curious now, and I boosted myself up on the counter-top. "There's this girl.." I began but Max letting out an up-roar of laughter cut me off, "Paul, no offense. Their's always a girl!" I growled, "Do you want to hear me out or not?" Max seeing I was serious went wide-eyed, "Okay, now.. I'm serious. Who is this girl and why are you in troulble of or with her?" I nodded, "So far all I know that her name is Carmen. She found me, fighting a werewolf after I fed." Max gave me a disapproving look, "Were you vamped out, did she see the bodies?"

I nodded, "She saw everything, but she wasn't scared. She picked up a branch and swung at the beast." Max looked incredulous but then when everything clicked into place he grinned, "I know what your problem is, well. It's not really a problem.." I straightened up at this new insight, "What is it then?" Max grinned, "Tell me how you feel about this 'Carmen' first, please." I sighed knowing I really should have seen this coming, "Well.. Her blood, like others, it makes me go crazy.. I want to rip her apart and drain her dry, but at the same time I don't want to hurt her. She's.. like an angel. I feel all kinds of things swirl inside of me, I think.. the most emotion I feel around her is.. love." I shook my head as if it were alien to me, and Max grinned. "I know what's going on, and it's not a problem like I stated before. **She's your mate**."

My head began to spin, and my thoughts began to race as he said those final words. I nodded, and attempted a smile even though I probably recieved the shock of the year, I left without a word. Dazed and confused, heh. His words almost echoed in my mind, clenching at my chest, and leaving me breathless - though I did not need to breathe - vampire and all. His words seemed so right, yet my mind was also screaming at me that this was wrong - my mate. _She's your mate.. _I had rode to the caves, just before sunrise.

* * *

**In The Hands of Fate / **_Part Four _

_"The most simplest things in life can strike you the hardest" - Petal Frog _

_(_**Carmen POV**_)_

My mom, before she became a druggie told me that the most simplest things in life can strike you hardes. At the time, I scoffed at her.. but now, I knew she wasn't lying. I had been discharged for the past week, it was utter hell. I couldn't breathe for a few seconds just so my brothers could hover over me, babying me. I couldn't stand it, it got to the point I wanted to bash my head in a wall. My leg had finally been able to come out of it's cast and now it was time to take the patch off of my cheek. I trudged un-enthusiasticly to the mirror and looked at myself. I slowly removed the patch and winced as the adhesive pulled at the new skin - when it was finally off my eyes widened at the sight. My cheek was marred no doubt, but what shocked me the most as how it didn't look like I thought it would. My cheek was pale - like the rest of my skin and instead of like in the horror movies, it appeared like a blue veiny crack in my skin. The '**crack**' went from my ear to the corner of my mouth and spread across my cheek - it was beautiful.

I heard a soft tink, and jumped. It was also a week since the incident and I have been wondering where Paul had ran off to after taking me to the hospital - I hadn't seen a square inch of him since then. I bet he would still look the same - shaking my head to rid the thoughts I slowly padded my way towards the window which was sadly still being pelted with pebbles. Soft tinks still made their way, but soon stopped after I had went to the window. _Hmph, what the hell?_ I un-locked and slid the glass upwards and stuck my head out looking around - in my pjs I might add. I just wore a simple t-shirt to bed, nothing more nothing less.

I heard a low whistle, and jumped startled banging my head on the sill. "**Fuck**!" I rubbed my now throbbing head and glared below seeing Paul grinning, "Hellooo." I muttered and pulled my head back inside, "What do you want?" I gasped feeling the sudden rush of wind blow my hair back and found Paul gripping the outer frame of my window with a grin, our noses touching. He snickered at my shocked gaze, and looked to my throat as I gulped. I backed away feeling a little self-conscious, He whined. "Come on, I won't bite you." I narrowed my eyes, "How do I know?" He grinned, "Invite me in, and I will show you." I was hesitant and after few seconds I sighed, "Come..in.."

I watched a little un-nerved as he clambered in - still as silent - it was like his feet never touched the ground but what I saw told me otherwise - perhaps it was a betrayal of my eyesight. He looked around my room, it was plain I guess you could say - save for the horror movie and rock posters copvering every inch of the navy blue walls - and the soft white carpet which was plush. Along with a four-poster bed covered in galaxy sheets. There was also a desk with a roller chair and my laptop sat ontop of it along with a stack of books and some papers I had lying around. Their was a closet door - a walk-in and next to it was a door to my personal bathroom. Beside the bed was a nightstand with a simple digital clock and a skull lamp - that when you pressed the on button lit up a light blue and swirled almost like an aquarium - it was a rectangular lamp. In the corner of the room was my very own acoustic guitar - I couldn't afford a electric and had stuck with the acoustic ever since I was nine. I loved that guitar - it had it's own scratches and scars.

Paul grinned, "Nice room.." I nodded a little shyly, and stood in the center of everything not knowing what to do. I mean, seriously - What would **YOU** do if their was a vampire in your room that you not only saved - but he doesn't plan on killing **YOU**? I rubbed my arm and attempted a smile, "Thank you?" He stared at me and blinked taking a gulp I'm not even sure he needed, "What's with you?" I blinked confused and frowned, "What do you mean?" I let out a little yip as he soon was in my face with an almost dazed expression.. I staggered and felt my back hit the wall - just by my bedroom door and the light switch. I squirmed a little nervous - he was too close.. too close even for my liking. He had me pinned and held my wrist in a vice grip - staring at me in almost.. lust? I blinked and noticed it was gone but replaced - it was still lust no doubt.. He leaned in and I'm pretty sure not only did my heart pound in my ears - but in his head. I let out a whimper as I felt his breath tickle against the skin of my throat and my pulse began to race faster as I heard him in inhale sharply, "You.." I what?! I looked into his eyes with my own - which were wide almost in a panic.

My mind screamed many questions - Was he going to bite me? Was he going to do something to me? Was he going to kill me? The last one got a reaction out of him - I assume - he can read my mind?! He muttered, "I'm not going to kill you.." I saw his eyes look down - at my mouth - but like a flash I saw his eyes dart back to mine. I opened my mouth to speak but it was cut off by the way his lips crushed my own. I gasped my eyes shooting to a close as the sudden fire shot through me - all through my body it was like a spark of electricity. The only things speaking volumes was his mouth practically attacking mine in feverish open-mouthed kisses. In the back of my head the moral part of me shrieked that this was wrong and I should end it - but by the way my stomach clenched and the spark I felt.. it seemed so.. **right**. I felt a gust of wind and soon his prescence was gone all together - I snapped my eyes open and there was no sign of him. On my wrist was one of his many bracelets, my lips were red and bruised and my hair was mussed up.

It was no dream, was it?

* * *

**The Start of Something New / **_Part Five_

_"There was no doubt in my mind that I had fallen in love with a vampire, because I had fallen hard." - Carmen Frog _

It had been three years since that night - the night I had realised I had fallen for the wild haired Lost Boy, a vampire. The night I had my first kiss - the night I realised things weren't ever going to be the same. I had not seen nor spoken to Paul since that night - I assumed he had vanished. When I saw the Lost Boys, he was never with them in his rocker garb and laughing charisma. When I attempted to speak with the boys they had ran off like bats out of hell, after awhile I stopped trying. The bracelet stayed on my wrist no matter what - even while showering. It would and always be a reminder of him, I couldn't help but wonder where he was everytime I looked at it or toyed with it beneath my fingers. I always got teased for it - as well as the scar on my face - it didn't matter what they said anymore. Everything led back to Paul - What would he do if he were I? I couldn't help it - he not only flooded my mind but my dreams. Everywhere I looked - I saw his face! It was maddening and yet.. it was the only thing that kept him close to me.

I had a few boyfriends - they never lasted long. It didn't feel right unless it was Paul - damn, damn, damn! Everything always led back to him. I didn't know what my problem was, or could it really consider being a problem? I couldn't think straight, sometimes I would stay up all night afraid of sleeping for fear he might invade them. I wanted him to come back and set me straight. I couldn't believe it was my birthday yet again - finally eighteen! Woo, free as a bird now! I still took care of my younger brothers, but I no longer worked at the family store. I decided on my seventeenth I would work at a cd shop - Forever Sixteen. I loved music, so why not? I didn't even have to wear a uniform, and the job was relatively easy. It wasn't anything illegal anyway.. I guess.

I was currently walking - yes, walking - to work in denim jeans and my white and black stripe long-sleeve jumper with my combat boots and the usual bracelet. I had my hands shoved in my pockets and began to hum a song I had heard on the way home the other night - I didn't hear the footsteps behind me. I stopped when I heard the heavy breathing and looked back. It was Erik, er.. I narrowed my eyes as I started to walk again and Erik began to walk at my side. He was one of my friends - he liked me but I didn't feel that way back..

* * *

_I'm just going to be lazy - and let you all imagine the rest. ;) Mhm, sounds nice hm? Well, this concludes the Paul/OC. _

**Dedicated to:**** Allyson Tolbert**_ - Since you adore Paul so much I believe you needed this. To a good - somewhat - writer and a awesome best friend - this is for you! : 3 _

**Shout-Out:**_ takingmytears, lunabloodmoon666, and Mrs. Ace Merrill. _

_**Also - to those of you who have any questions and or suggestions for my new David/OC private message me!** _

_Have a wonderful day! - vaguebeauty. _


End file.
